


I am not what I am, unless what I am is Othello's

by 1987lostboy



Series: Lostboyverse [1]
Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Alpha Michael Cassio, Alpha Othello, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boss/Employee Relationship, But Iago's in love with Othello, Controlling families, Emilia is Iago's elder sister, Evil Plans, F/M, Gossipy Iago, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Desdemona, Omega Iago, Omega Roderigo, Plotting, References to Sex, Roderigo's still in love with Desdemona, Scenting, Sexist Language, Their names in the play are their last names in this Au, Things work a little differently, This is not entirely serious, Typical Iago, just missing A-level and Othello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1987lostboy/pseuds/1987lostboy
Summary: Iago's made a game of getting rid of Othello's girlfriends in creative ways and picking up the pieces afterwards.(in which Othello is oblivious and Iago wields his skills of manipulation to get what he wants, which just happens to be Othello)
Relationships: Desdemona/Roderigo, Iago/Othello
Series: Lostboyverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro - World building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an introduction to the ins and outs of this Alternate A/B/O Universe (I'm also thinking about writing more different fandom fics in this AU)

Some brief notes about the fanfic –  
\- Omegas are intersex, male and female both, they can reproduce as they both possess wombs (I’ll shut up now because I don’t know much about the intersex body)  
\- Alfio and Luciano’s relationship is already a little taboo (to those who know Alf’s an Omega because its seen as ‘improper’ because they aren’t courting),  
\- also also the events of the fanfic are in no way societally okay for a traditional Alpha, Luciano/Othello is literally risking being disowned and disinherited by his family who are well off, the reason that’s not really shown in the fic is because its mainly from Alfio/Iago’s PoV and we all know, he wouldn’t really give two fucks about societal opinion, plus his family are not Trad or involved in his life and therefore don’t really care what he does (Emilia aside)  
\---------------------------------- The above will make sense after reading the actual one shot------------- ------------------------------------------

\- Modern-Traditional: This ‘preference’ fluctuates based on partners, although most mod-trads are not informed on the courtship rituals of the trads and are often looked down on by upper class trad Alphas.

\- Modern: The most common type of label, modern Alpha/Beta/Omegas don't conform to the old gender roles for example, two Alphas may mate happily whereas Alpha/Alpha relationships used to be taboo, Alphas can also be submissive and Omega's can be dominant.  
\- Clothing for both genders is also ambiguous and each gender can dress how they wish, collars and bites are rare but sometimes an occurrence.

\- Traditional: The rarest type of label but common within nobility/upper classes, Alphas are dominant and protective and Omega's are submissive and comforting, Omega's of this type also like to be treated softly and typically wish to bear pups for their Alpha as soon as they are mated.  
\- Omegas and Alphas in this category cater to their instincts and Omega's may like to be collared and/or given mating bites, Betas can be traditional but they have less impressive mating prospects.  
\- There are strict rules for relationships between Alphas and Omegas and there are many factors which can affect A/O courtship.  
\- Extra: it is entirely possible for Alphas/Omega's/Betas to repress their true identity due to family tradition/opinions or fear of being controlled.

\- Courtships: a kind of A/B/O premating, often only applicable to traditional couples (they also tend to be really fast)

\- I think I'd be a mod-trad Omega, feel free to let me know what you'd be in the comments :)


	2. Role/Character Introduction

Luciano Othello - The Alpha CEO, 40, Trad  
Alfio Iago - the Omega assistant, 35, Mod-Trad   
Michael Cassio - Alpha son of the owner of the business , 28, Mod  
Adreana Desdemona - shy bookish Omega intern, 21, Mod  
Emilia Iago - Alpha elder sister of Iago and best friend of Desdemona , 45, Trad  
Bianca - girlfriend of Cassio, Beta, 25, Mod  
Roderigo – best friend of Alfio, Omega, 30, Mod-Trad

The first and second names will be used interchangeably.  
(the labels of these characters aren't super important in this fic but they are there sorta)


	3. PHASE ONE

Alfio Iago abhorred his job, every day he sat at a desk beside the one Alpha he had loved since they were children and did his bitch work, he wouldn't do it for anyone else, but of course Mr. Othello was too dumb to see that, he truly believed Alfio was a kind and caring person, which if you asked him he would tell you, he was not.

It wasn't just the bitch work, oh no, it was the 'extra work' as he liked to call it, it had become so frequent and so well known amongst the company employees that there was even a betting pool for it, every time Luciano Othello or Luci as the Omega secretary called him, found a new Omega girlfriend to flaunt, Iago would find a unique and special way, to dispose of them behind Othello's back. The elder Alpha never seemed to mind their rejections too much, he was a workaholic after all and seemed to have little life outside of working, the dates, he assured Iago, were simply to keep up appearances, and to stop young Omegas in their workplace throwing themselves into his line of sight, which they did far too often for Iago's liking.

He disposed of the last one in a way that made him particularly proud, he told her (Sophia he thought her name was) that Othello had a fetish for human excrement, oh how fast she’d exited the building and Othello’s life, it was well deserved, anyone who wouldn’t negotiate kink with their partner was a terrible mate prospect anyway, right?

His ‘workload’ however got significantly heavier when Adreana Desdemona started work at the company, he’d come into contact with Desdemona multiple times before because unfortunately, she was his sister’s best friend. The girl was sweet but Alfio knew that as soon as Luci got a whiff of her he’d lose his head, let it be known Luciano Othello was not an easily swayed man but he was still an Alpha and for all intents and purposes very sexually frustrated. And so, Desdemona became Alfio Iago’s tenth mission.

10\. Mission: Adreana Desdemona.  
Codename: INTERNDISMISSAL

He began to structure his plan the moment Luciano mentioned casually that he had given Desdemona the internship. Every solid Iago plan needed one vital ingredient: a loyal and idiotic minion.

“Roderigo! Fetch the pinboard we have work to begin!” Alfio ordered down his phone, he felt fresh, he felt ready, with his minion, a glass full of white wine and Britney Spears in the background he felt ready to conquer the world.

A few moments later Roderigo was at his door panting. “Who is it now Alfio?”

Despite Alfio’s general hatred for the peasant-like human race he made a few exceptions, Luciano was one, his sister Emilia another and Roderigo the final one, the kid was kind of soppy and of low intelligence but he had always been there for Alfio when he was pining for Luci the most.

Alfio reclined back on the sofa gesturing gracefully for Roderigo so place the pinboard on the wall.  
“Adreana Desdemona, a lesser Omega of course, I mean she’s a complete airhead and those roots my gosh she- “  
Alfio coughed loudly, seeing that Roderigo was not listening to him a hundred percent 

“Rod! Pay attention! This may be our greatest mission yet. I must dispose of her in time to put phase 69 in place”

Phase 69 was one plan that Alfio had been saving for years, it had sat unused in his secret filing cabinet for so long it’d began to get dusty and this, this was the year he would carry it out, the same year Desdemona chose to chase a career damn her! Alfio would be successful and so would phase 69, if he had to damn himself to do it, he would.

Roderigo sighed helping himself to a glass of white and efficiently setting up the pinboard, he’d been in this exact situation too many times to dawdle, no, Alfio would throw the closest object at his head if he dawdled.

“Isn’t Adreana a little too…close for your liking? Wouldn’t Emilia be upset that you’re plotting against her friend?”

Alfio snorted taking another large gulp of wine, truth be told he had thought upon Emilia’s feelings and decided that ultimately, he didn’t care he had been after Luci for years, literal years, his sister could shout at him for months for all he cared, as long as he had his Alpha. It was odd for Roderigo to complain, and it wasn’t like he got on with Emilia, Emilia found Rod too romantic and airheaded and Roderigo shied away from Emilia’s naturally harsh tone.

“This isn’t about Emilia, Rod, you abhor Emilia. Spit it out then, what is it?”

Roderigo pushed the last corner into place and assessed his work. He didn’t want to tell Alfio about how he felt, the man already thought he was far too sappy and romantic but to tell him he was harbouring feelings for another Omega, no he’d never hear the last of him.

“Nothing. What’s the plan?”

Alfio rose from his chair like a storm descending upon a shoddy house.  
He smiled dangerously at his friend “Tell. Me. Now”  
Alfio did not like, not knowing, he wanted to horde everyone’s secret, especially those close to him (his favourite secret was Luciano’s GENERAL tattoo on his upper thigh)

“Alfio…”

The man in question raised an eyebrow, Alfio had this way about him, this way about his eyebrows that implored you to tell him all your dirtiest secrets, he was also one of those people who appeared absolutely lovely on the outside ‘the perfect Omega’ but behind closed doors he was the cattiest gossip in the entire company, as his best friend it was ultimately impossible for Roderigo to hide his crush on Desdemona from him.

“Fine! I like Adreana, so I don’t want you to hurt her feelings okay!” Rod said this in such a passionate way that Alfio felt inclined to listen to him.

Alfio hugged his friend, he genuinely cared, well, when caring didn’t obstruct his own plans of course and could modify the plan to throw Desdemona and Roderigo together, he was the mastermind, the puppeteer, he could do anything.

“I’ll make it, so you’re matched with her, worry not my friend” he cooed softly, knowing a gentle approach was always appreciated by Rod.

The younger Omega sniffled into his shoulder for a few minutes before he got a hold of himself and turned his attention back to the task at hand, they were serious schemers after all, very serious.

By the end of the night the pinboard was covered in titbits about Desdemona’s schedule, as secretary Alfio had access to the best pieces of company information and he wasn’t afraid to utilise them. They decided together that Alfio would scare Desdemona off Luci before he pushed her into Roderigo’s path, then by the time they were getting friendly he could put phase 69 into place.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PHASE ONE: INTERN DISMISSAL  
Alfio adjusted his tie in the mirror, he had a few minutes to spare before Luci picked him up for worked; they’d been carpooling since his car had miraculously ‘broken down’ last year and the Omega had to admit that he enjoyed the ten minutes between his house and the company HQ, they filled it either with idle chat or Luci’s pick of music (which was usually indie rock of some sorts) and although Alfio didn’t exactly like the racket, he always found it amusing the way Luci would sing along and tap his feet in time with the beat, it was all rather charming.

Today was the day that phase one was to begin, he had a certain buzz about him because he always loved the start of a grand plan.

Alfio petted his cat before he went to wait for Luci outside his house.

Prompt as usual Luci beeped his horn and Alfio climbed inside, Luci had always had a nice car, maybe that was part of the appeal, tall handsome suave Alpha with a pleasing car, Alfio only found it funny that the biggest thing he loved about Luci was his dorky side, the way he’d do impressions of the more stuck up employees at the company and the way he’d tickle Alfio’s sides every time he saw his face looking too serious.

“Good morning Alfie” Luci said, turning to give Alfio a cheerful grin.

“Luciano” Alfio shot back evenly, he tried his best to maintain his cool calm controlled persona, even when his inner Omega wanted to roll over and submit, just to get Luciano’s attention.

Luci laughed sticking his hand in Alfio’s choppy blond hair and ruffling it “How now Alfio, be gentle with me, you will wound my pride”

The younger Omega shrugged him off smoothly   
“Oh, the great Luciano Othello reduced to a lesser Alpha. Never!” he quipped

Luciano only smiled at him indulgently, well used to Alfio’s barbed words “How I am glad to have you”

Alfio snorted “Have me? I think not. Though with the size of it I may have not felt it”  
The Omega was only teasing, he wasn’t blind, and he’d dropped round Luci’s many times and found him fresh out of the shower wandering around in nothing but boxers.

“Eh! I have a sizeable- “

Alfio scoffed “Drive Mr. Othello, before you disclose the length of your appendage to an unmated mod-trad Omega”  
Luci huffed stubbornly and turned his attention back to driving to the location, he disliked when Alfio called him by his last name, he found it too stiff, too formal, they were familiar with each other, close even, first names should be a strict rule.

Alfio noticed his friend’s surly mood but chose not to comment on it, if Luci got so irritated by formal talk then maybe there was hope for them after all, although Alfio did not think upon Luci’s possible feelings for him often (he dared not hope that the feelings were already present because then it would make his missions entirely pointless) but surely Luci’s current mood was a sign.

The Omega put the music on, hoping to inspire some positive emotion from the Alpha in the driver’s side, but to no avail Luciano’s previous cheeriness had been completely obliterated, and replaced by his CEO persona which Alfio had to admit was very appealing but, very uncharacteristic.

Luci’s silence stayed unbroken until Alfio pulled him into a loose hug against the car

“Luci, don’t be so childish”  
His Luci huffed again but Alfio could feel his cheek rubbing against Alfio's well-groomed hair.

“Luciano Othello, you’re wrecking my hair”

“Fix it in the bathroom” the Alpha mumbled tightening his arms around the shorter man, Alfio savoured these moments his only wish was that they could be more private, people already gossiped about them, his family already called him a whore, those people did not deserve to witness Alfio Iago’s soft side, that was only for Luci, and sometimes for Roderigo (if he wasn’t being annoying)  
Alfio should have realised really but he was distracted by Luci being so close to him. He did realise when he heard Luci’s low growl and felt the Alpha move to scent him.

“Luciano, Alpha…we’re outside of work”

It took a moment, but it seemed Luciano eventually heard him as he retracted his nose and his arms from Alfio’s person with an embarrassed cough.

“I’m sorry Alfio, I think my annual must be near” 

The Omega shifted under Luci’s intense stare, in all the time he’d known Luci, he hadn’t actually seen him close to a rut, it was probably because he was so careful with his cycle, he charted it, he prepped for it and he took exactly 8 days off to deal with it, two days before, five days for the actual rut and two days after, so it was rare for him to forget. Maybe it was the arrival of Desdemona, maybe it had scattered his brains, Alfio thought bitterly.

“Must be. Come on Sir, you’ve got a meeting at ten and I have to fix my hair because of all your nuzzling” he replied swiftly striding towards the building, determined to put phase one into place as soon as he could, he’d never forgive himself if Luci fell to the whims of Desdemona because of his upcoming rut.  
Luciano did as he was told and followed Alfio to their shared office, really, they should have separate ones but when they’d tried that they found that Alfio was in Luciano’s office more than his own.

On their way up (they were situated on the top floor) they ran into Michael Cassio and his girlfriend Bianca, the Beta woman smiled coyly at Alfio when she spotted him.

“Good morning Mr. Iago, Mr. Othello”

Luciano regarded them coolly “Miss Bianca, Michael, its good to see you both”  
Truth be told Luciano had never much liked Bianca, Alfio reckoned it had a lot to do with the Alpha’s traditional views, Alfio knew better than anyone that it was hard to erase every prejudice from your mind, but he knew Luci tried his best, he dined with Michael Cassio and Bianca every odd month and always brought Bianca a gift on her birthday.

However, whilst Luciano was content to go on without a real conversation between the four of them Bianca was instrumental to Alfio’s plan and so he must stop to chat  
“Bianca, have lunch with me, today won’t you?”

No one ignored a summons from Alfio, despite the fact he was both an Omega and simply Luci’s secretary he still demanded the same amount of respect as the great CEO of the company did, it was a source of pride for him.

“Aren’t we going to John’s café?”

Alfio did feel a stab of guilt, they were supposed to be having lunch together at John’s café, but they had lunch together everyday and whilst it wasn’t boring Alfio really needed Bianca for this phase, he could make it up to him by cooking the Alpha dinner one night.

“You can spare me this once can’t you Sir?”

Luciano shrugged “Of course. Please yourself Alfio”

Michael looked between Luciano and Alfio, seemingly seeing something that nobody else did

Bianca blushed “Oh…I wouldn’t dare take you from Mr. Othello” she murmured, looking shifty. 

Michael wrapped an arm around her and looked at her fondly “You ought to really Bee, I’ll take Alfio’s place. If wouldn’t mind Luciano?”

Alfio hid his smirk, now Luci couldn’t steal him away for lunch he’d have to thank Michael later on, that was another well hidden fact, Alfio and Michael were better friends than anyone knew, they went to the same summer camp until they were 16 (the age of presentation) and whilst they hadn’t been the best of friends as children (with Alfio’s jealous nature) they’d grown to appreciate each other as adults, in short Michael always had his back.

Luci forced a smile “I’d welcome the company Michael; we’ll go straight after the meeting this morning? I believe it’s to end at half 12”

“T-Then…I’ll come to Mr. Othello’s office at half 12 for lunch Mr. Iago, thank you for your invitation”

“Think nothing of it, Bianca” Alfio replied a catlike smile stuck on his face.

Michael nodded and Bianca smiled at Alfio, she was a sweet girl, if not a little desperate to fit in, hence why she was always as kind as possible to Alfio, she wanted him to like her and therefore was the perfect instrument.

“Wonderful, if you’d excuse us gentlemen?”

“Of course,” Alfio agreed dismissively, he watched after them as they walked away, knowing he’d have to butter Luciano up after ditching their lunch date, Alphas were hard work after all, so easily slighted, Alfio thought they wouldn’t last a day as an Omega, you received so many insults that if you were sensitive at heart it’d crush your confidence.

By the time they were at the office Luci was back to chatting to him like normal.

“I thought you’d be upset at my inviting Bianca for lunch?”  
Luciano smiled his fake press smile and stacked papers on his desk as he answered “Why should I be? You’re your own man, I realise you must take a lot of heat for being so close to an Alpha, why should I deny you your normalcy?”

Alfio softened “Its not about that. You know I don’t care for the opinion of sheep, I just wanted to make Bianca feel a little less out of place. Michael worries for her”  
Luci hummed, accepting the answer.

It was a relief to Alfio when Luciano headed off to his meeting, he could focus on putting phase one into place. 

Bianca arrived at the office door at exactly half past, a little out of breath for running to make it time no doubt.

“Hello, Mr. Iago”

“Call me Alfio, I insist. Shall we take lunch in the company canteen, since the Alphas are vacating the building?”

Bianca nodded enthusiastically “Of course…Alfio”

They chose a popular spot in the canteen, it was smack bang in the middle and therefore you could see very well who was hanging around, Alfio liked to see his environment completely.  
Bianca opted for a tuna sandwich whilst Alfio picked up his usual pasta salad, he liked clean tastes.

“I invited you because I need to confide in someone, you can keep a secret, can’t you?”

Bianca’s hazel eyes lit up, she was now fully focused on what Alfio would say next, just as he wanted her to be.

“Absolutely!”

Alfio leant closer to her looking around as if to make sure no one was listening in. “When Mr. Othello picked me up for work today- “

“Its very good of him!” she piped up. 

Alfio rose an eyebrow at her but continued on “-Yes, yes, he’s a darling Alpha. I was getting into his car and he happened to leave his phone on his leg, unlocked and I may have seen some risqué texts between him and an Omega gentleman. He did not notice I saw them and put away his phone quickly after he started the car.”

Bianca gasped her hand flying to her mouth in surprise “But! The Omegas he’s seen with at company events”

Alfio shook his head solemnly “I know…”

“He surely cannot prefer men; he is such an open Alpha surely we would know”

The Omega sighed, planting his chin in his palm, and looking off into the distance “The thought of him hiding his true feelings pains me so Bianca”

Bianca squeezed his other hand comfortingly but it was no matter to Alfio, he had seen the excitement in her eyes at the gossip and knew she would run to tell Michael and whomever else would listen as soon as she could.

Alfio smiled to himself as another thought floated into his head “We have a new intern…Adreana Desdemona she’s a close personal friend of my elder sister, you wouldn’t mind ensuring she’s welcome, here would you?”

Bianca beamed, happy with the responsibility “It’d be my pleasure”

Alfio hoped Bianca would tell Desdemona of his ‘discovery’ too but if she did not, he was sure it’d find its way to the intern regardless, people had a way of talking amongst each other...


	4. PHASE TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio and Tybalt are also here, I don't know why, the cat thing just reminded me of my favourite edgy boy Tybalt  
> just for kicks, Merc is the maintenance man (he has got toilet humour after all haha) and Tybalt is the publicist because, he just is.  
> Merc's a mod Omega and Tybalt's a trad Alpha
> 
> I miss studying Othello so much guys, someone give me their theories on why Iago did what he did :)

PHASE TWO: INTERN DISMISSAL   
(sidenote: I’m English so that’s why there isn’t really references to Italy/Italian culture, I think originally Italy used lira but this is sorta modern so I’m gonna use euros)

Alfio ensured Adreana Desdemona was summoned to their office (via Bianca, such a useful girl when she wanted to be) in around half an hour.   
Phase two was afoot. 

Luci was in a good mood today, he hummed as he flitted about the office, he was a restless soul when in the presence of someone he trusted, whereas in business meetings he was cold and stoic, almost regal, Alfio often thought his posture could rival that of a great King.

The Omega liked to see his friend happy and It wasn’t a bad thing for Alfio’s plan either, it would be a piece of cake to goad Luciano into a play fight, not that it was hard anyway.

“Say, Luciano?”

Luci looked over his shoulder from where he was stood, staring out the window “Yes Alfio”

“My sister made an interesting comment to me yesterday afternoon...”

Luci smiled knowingly seeing the mischievous look on Alfio’s face “Ah, did she? Pray tell dear friend?”

Alfio plopped himself down on Luci’s desk casually leaning back on his palms and swinging his legs back and forth.  
“Emilia bet that in a fight betwixt us, I would win” as soon as he said it, his eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, quarter past 4, he had time.

“How much did she bet exactly Mr. Iago?”

Alfio could see the humour dancing in Luci’s brown eyes and the way he was already moving closer, slowly, it’d look intimidating to anyone else but Alfio could read Luciano like a good, and at that moment he was like a kitten stalking its prey, totally adorable and totally harmless.

Alfio raised his gaze to meet Luciano’s in mock shyness “25 euros”

Luciano shrugged off his blazer and pushed his shirt sleeves back to his elbow, Alfio only smirked back at him, knowing well enough what would happen next.

“25 euros huh? Shall we see who wins?”

Alfio was on his feet immediately, excited for the tussle, he’d first developed a crush on Luciano because he was so carefree with him, even though he was an Omega Luci had no problem tackling him to the floor like he was as good as any Alpha.

“I think we shall Sir Alpha, I think we shall”

They shared a playful look before Alfio pounced, kicking Luci’s feet from under him, he always struck first if he could help it, a conniving character as he was liked to have the upper hand.

Luciano looked up at him from the floor unimpressed “That all you got Alf?”

“You’re on the floor aren’t y- “  
In one swift move, Alfio had been tripped himself as was lying in a heap on top of Luciano, who’s laughter filled the room. “What were you saying?”

Alfio scrambled to pin Luci down while he could, Luciano was a strong man, especially when he wanted to win, he was never unnecessarily rough in play fights but Alfio was a puppeteer, a secretary, he liked writing and analysing, even after all this time he wasn’t completely used to wrestling with Luci and knew as soon as the Alpha got a good foothold it was game over for him, they needed to hold a close position anyway.

Another glance at the clock. It was time, he couldn’t seem to eager to stay on top of Luci, but he also couldn’t move too far, it’d be best if they kept them both on the floor. Alfio secured his hands around Luci’s wrists “Who is below who Luciano?” he teased lightly, still wary that Desdemona was due any moment.

Luci rolled his eyes, but took the bait, he flipped them with an ease that Alfio did not want to think about.

“Now I see the table have turned my friend. And now…”

Luciano leaned closer and Alfio could feel Luci’s breath on his face, he thanked the gods that Luci couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating, in hindsight maybe allowing himself to be in this position with the man he was in love with wasn’t exactly the best idea in the universe, but it was for a good cause, the soothing of his own achy heart.

Luciano let out an ungodly cackle “Now…I’m going to tickle you”

Alfio was hit with both disappointment and relief, for a second there he actually thought…he didn’t have time to dwell on the feelings because Luci began tickling him earnestly.

“LUCI! POINT MADE! POINT MADE!” he squealed, sounding much more like a little kid than himself, his voice had gone high pitched and whiney and if he were less busy being under Luciano, he’d have been more annoyed for allowing someone to cause him to make such a noise.

Luciano didn’t relent, he knew Alfio’s tickle limits better than he knew his own, so when the Omega wheezed out a breathless please and looked up at him with a cheesy grin and watery eyes, he withdrew his hands in favour of using them to wipe away Alfio’s tickle induced tears, yet he halted his movements to take in the sight below him.

The Omega looked at him so carefully, so cautiously, like a mistrustful feline and here his publicist Tybalt was supposed to be the king of cats or so said Mercutio from maintenance, an amusing menace that man was.

“You won Luci” he murmured pulling his gaze away and back to his hands, Luciano admired him like this, open and shy, it was often you saw Alfio Iago shy, he was such a powerful personality that you could never imagine him as the submissive type, but Luciano could, he saw it in the way Alfio hesitated before making eye contact, yes, Alfio’s traditional training was still very much inside of him, lying dormant.

Luciano wiped away his tears gently and he saw the blush blossom across Alfio’s cheek, he had often wondered what would become of them if they decided to give the rumours reason.

Luci pulled his hands away, wary of making Alfio uncomfortable, he was on top of him after all.

“You look very handsome when you are flushed Alfie” he commented lightly, as if it were nothing.

Alfio’s heart would surely retire at this rate, he did not like this intimacy, he did not like it one bit, it was bad for his mental state, how could he execute his plan   
clearly?!

“Y-You…”

“Yes?” Luciano inquired, a secret smile playing on lips.

“Uh Emilia owes you 25 euros. I’ll be sure to remind her at dinner tonight”

“Dinner?” Luci echoed, he’d settled against Alfio’s chest, too lazy to hold himself up for the entirety of a conversation, Alfio willed his heart to settle so when Luci’s cheek made contact with his chest, he didn’t hear its rapid speed.  
Luciano was a heavy man but Alfio found he didn’t mind too much, he quite liked the way Luci was cuddling into him, it was warm, affectionate, and even more importantly, it was natural.

“Yes, family dinner” Alfio always felt awkward telling Luci about family dinners, mainly because he was always scrutinized by his parents for his close friendship with Luciano and unfortunately Luciano knew that, he’d been on the receiving end of Mrs Iago’s old fashioned ‘You’re making my son look like a whore’ rants, luckily Luci was good under pressure and had just stated that he was a respectful trad Alpha just as Alfio was a respectful Omega, regardless of his preferred label.

“I’ll come with you if you’d like, distract them from you a little hm?”

Alfio smiled up at the Alpha, he was a good person, a good Alpha, willing to take the heat from the fiery Iago clan just to save Alfio the trouble of arguing with them.  
“It’s alright, I got it”

Alfio didn’t exactly think about it but before he knew it his hand was petting Luciano’s head as if he were a child, or worse a lover.

“Are you mothering me Alfio Iago?” Luci uttered in disbelief.

Alfio huffed but made no move to retract his hand.

Then the door swung open loudly and one Adreana Desdemona was greeted with the sight of the company CEO cuddling her friend’s brother, the papers in her hand dropped to the floor and she gawked at them openly, the moment quickly passed and she hurried to gather the discarded papers.

“Mr. Othello, Alfio! Sorry to have disturbed you”

Alfio hid his smile behind his palm, the look of pure shock on Desdemona’s face, she was pleasant enough but not when she was so blatantly a threat to him, all is fair in love and war after all.

Within seconds Luciano was helping Alfio to his feet and his professional mask was slipped back into place “No matter Miss Desdemona, how can we be of assistance?”

Desdemona looked between the two of them in a similar way that Michael Cassio had before, if only Alfio could decipher that look!

Alfio patted the young woman’s shoulder consolingly “Don’t worry Sir, I asked Adreana up to congratulate her personally on her internship, it must have slipped my mind”

Alfio hoped he at least looked a bit convincing; he was of course an expert liar (he had been sorted into Slytherin after all, such a pity Luciano was a measly Gryffindor)   
Luciano either bought the lie, or he simply didn’t care, the man just returned to his desk and resumed answering emails on his computer.

Hmmm that was strange Alfio thought, Luciano wasn’t showing any interest in Desdemona, he couldn’t have miscalculated, his missions were never unfounded, the mere thought was treachery.

Desdemona smiled at him expectantly and he forced a smile   
“Yes! Congratulations on your internship Adreana, I know Emilia is very proud of you. I wanted to say that I’m always here for you if you need anything”

The younger Omega seemed pleased with his declaration and gave him her best smile with ease “Thank you Alfio! I’ll be sure to work hard and make her even prouder. May I be dismissed? I promised the maintenance man I’d help him move some boxes to the third floor”

Alfio nodded “Of course. And don’t mind Mercutio too much, he tends to speak without proper thought”

The fair-haired woman took in the information dutifully and turned to leave. It was only when she was in the doorway that she was stopped.

“Oh Adreana, I’ll see you for coffee after work yes?”

Desdemona beamed to herself, but Alfio caught it because he was glaring daggers into the back of her head. 

“Most certainly Mr. Othello, I shall try not to be late again” she replied lightly, and then, off she went.

A mix of fury, embarrassment and jealous festered in the pit of Alfio’s stomach and he shut the office door after her, quite violently.

“What has you so enraged Alfie?” Luciano inquired curiously, peering at him over his computer screen.

Alfio shook his head “Nothing, just thinking of the family dinner, that is all”

Luciano hummed but said no more about yet. Yes. Alfio would enact phase three as soon as possible, he had to dampen Luciano’s growing torch for Adreana Desdemona.

Desperate times. Desperate measures.


	5. PHASE THREE

PHASE THREE: INTERN DISMISSAL   
Over the course of a few weeks, Alfio became closer to the opposition, hoping to get some information out of her about her involvement with Luciano outside of work, even more disturbing Luci’s evenings appeared to be more and more occupied with people that were not Alfio, no longer would he drop in casually after work, and when Alfio would drop by his apartment he would find no sign of his friend and a microwave meal ready for his return in the microwave.

It was time for phase three, Roderigo was once again summoned to Alfio’s home at the weekend to assist.

Roderigo came through the door looking chipper, although he’d recently been dragged through a whole 7 days of heat (he was an Omega cursed with long heats) he looked fresh and ready to take whatever Alfio dealt him.

“Good evening Alfio!” he greeted happily, putting the flowers he had brought to cheer up Alfio’s black and white interior on the side.

Alfio smiled at him lazily, he was lying on the couch looking like a cat basking in the sun “Hello friend, come sit, I have a favour to ask of you”

“Don’t you always?” Roderigo replied good humouredly.

The elder Omega waved his hand airily and Roderigo sat on the edge of the couch peering at Alfio’s computer screen.  
“Alfio…”

The younger Omega had paled with just a single glance at the screen and the more he looked, the worse it got.

Alfio grinned up at his friend triumphantly “drastic measures Roderigo, drastic measures!”

“What exactly have I got to do with this…particular phase?”

“Oh everything! I can’t use my credit card, my parents unfortunately have access to it, so we shall have to use yours”  
Roderigo huffed, not too happy.

“Then how am I supposed to fix you up with Desdemona, if she has not been parted from Luciano” he reminded matter-of-factly, as if he had no vested interested in the mission at all.

Roderigo conceded, after all he was not used to standing up to Alfio and even if he did, the elder man had a point, without the separation of Luciano and Adreana, how could he charm her.

“Fine. Give me your computer, I’ll do it”

Alfio beamed, finally feeling happy, he hadn’t been lately but the reason for that was obvious, the closeness between the lesser opponent and his Alpha was sickening, how could he be expected to stay in such a rancid environment?

“Would you like a drink my dear friend?” Alfio asked smugly, heading to his kitchen, he had already pulled out the gin by the time Roderigo had grumbled that he wanted some.

Roderigo downed the gin in one sip, ready to forget what he was about to do.   
The entire time Alfio sat across from him looking amused.

When the deed was done Alfio shuffled closer to his friend, Roderigo stared at him in surprise “Do you want a cuddle Alfio?” he asked, in total shock.

Alfio huffed, avoiding eye contact “Don’t be idiotic”

But his actions were contradictory, he kept shuffling until his side was pressed against Roderigo’s, he allowed himself this small comfort, he knew the closeness between the opponent and Luciano was beginning to weigh on him and it made him hate Luciano Othello with a burning passion. How dare he be so perfect?

The younger Omega moved him arm so that it rest across Alfio’s shoulder, content to provide Alfio with the silent comfort he needed “We don’t have to talk about what’s upsetting you, but if you’d like to, I am here”

Alfio sniffled into his side quietly “I am not truly upset yet and phase three shall fix it, my plans have never failed me, and they shan’t now”  
Roderigo dared not argue.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Alfio tried to put his best foot forward when it came to Luci, but there was a tension that wasn’t present before. Luci had probed him on what it was that was bothering him, but to show his feelings so blatantly would breach the other phases, so he denied that he was bothered and allowed silence to stretch between them.

Their once lively office was now filled with either silence or lukewarm jokes, even Michael Cassio had inquired as to whether they’d had a falling out.

Instead of only hating Luciano a, Alfio now hated himself too, he hated the love he felt, and he hated that he couldn’t hide his disgruntlement at being pushed aside better.  
Still he pressed onwards with the mission.

He opted to stay late at work and suggested casually that Adreana might stay to help him, as Luciano’s secretary it was his job to organise the annual company party and it was no lie that he needed an extra pair of hands it was just that usually, he asked Luci and they made a bit of a game out of seeing who could get the most done the fastest, Alfio always won.

But instead of basking in Luci’s warm personality, he was shouting down the phone at the caterers, because tuna was always chosen over chicken and waffles were too tacky whilst trying to pull of phase three at the same time.

“ADREANA!” Alfio yelled, loud enough for the intern to hear him, where she was, drafting a seating plan based on the preference of as many late staying employees as she could find.

The sound of the intern’s heels alerted Alfio to her oncoming presence   
“Yes Mr. Iago?” she squeaked.

Alfio could have found it quite sweet, how jumpy she was around him now that she was an intern, it was like she’d forgotten that they’d spent many nights binge watching romantic comedy films in a trio, that he’d seen her with the most frightful bed hair.

“My name is Alfio, Miss Desdemona, please utilize it. Oh, and if you would, could you fetch the stapler from Luci-Mr Othello’s desk, third draw on the left?”

Adreana flushed “Yes Alfio, no trouble at all”

Alfio fought to keep his eyes on the computer, he couldn’t seem too interested, he couldn’t seem as if he knew what was awaiting her in that draw.  
The sound of the draw opening sent Alfio’s heart drumming in anticipation, so many unknown variables, would she make him aware of what she’d found? Would she dig through it for the stapler he’d requested?

“Apologies Alfio. I…I can’t seem to find the stapler”

Alfio swallowed his chuckle, the young Omega was flushed face to neck and her voice trembled with shock.

The elder man sighed softly “No matter Adreana. Luciano must have moved it, thank you anyway”

“May I be excused? Emilia invited me for dinner in half an hour”

Alfio nodded his consent, he could tell by her tone and how rushed her words came out that the evidence had the intended effect.

He removed the offending items from Luci’s desk as soon as Desdemona left for Emilia’s, giggling to himself, if that didn’t work, he didn’t know what would.  
It hadn’t been a bad move at all, after all what self-respecting female Omega chased an Alpha with such obvious male preference.


	6. PHASE...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of past sexual harassment/sexism  
> Alfio hits a bit of a rock bottom in these next few chapters because one must always have a little angst
> 
> Just to clarify, no Alfio's family are not Trad they are however quite middle class and therefore when growing up Emilia and Alfio were sent to traditional type boarding schools, there was also a momentous amount of pressure on Alfio when he was studying at university to marry and he was discouraged by Luciano

The mission came to a startling halt the next day at work.

Every few months Luciano went out of his way to organise a company meeting which included every employee just to update everyone on recent events, this meeting Alfio knew would be his annual praising, once every year Luci went abroad with a chosen employee to check over all regular trade negotiations.  
The chosen employee had been Alfio Iago every year since he’d begun working as Luciano’s secretary, sometimes they look along an extra employee, just so there would be less gossip surrounding the two of them but Alfio was always chosen, his natural charm was always important to Luciano in business situations and he’d even made friends with many of the company’s business partners.

So of course, he wasn’t expecting anything else, what he was expecting was Luciano’s token statement about the work trip and then his short monologue relating to how Alfio had proven himself to be an essential member of the team.

The time came and Alfio took his usual seat at Luciano’s right, their relationship was tentatively restabilising, Luci had begun to take him out for dinners again, their usual haunts welcomed them back graciously and didn’t mention their absence. 

Michael seated at Luci’s left, called for attention and Luciano rose gracefully to begin.

“Ladies, Gentleman, Non-binary folk we’re here again to discuss a few things, to give you all a few updates about the upcoming company party and my selection for the annual company business trip”  
Alfio shifted in his seat, he was an unflinching man, but he felt more eyes on him than ever, it was an uncomfortable feeling, the hairs on his arms rose to the occasion. 

Pre Desdemona it was given that Alphas weren’t to stare at him like he was a piece of meat, Luciano had stated it explicitly when he’d first been hired that they were to treat Alfio like a human being not based entirely off his secondary gender, even so Luciano had to caution Lodovico a fair amount of times before he finally backed off. But now, now Lodovico was eying him like he was fair game, and it made his stomach turn.

Alfio’s inner Omega wanted him to shuffle closer to Luci, to be close to such a huge source of protection both professionally and intimately. He wondered if the rumours of his and Luciano’s ‘relationship’ had died down, or…been replaced with rumours of Luci and Desdemona.  
The thought made Alfio feel very uncomfortable in the room, had they always stared at him like that?

The Omega tuned out from the majority of the lecture, it was just the usual, there was the odd praise thrown about, Tybalt and Mercutio had done well not to fight these few months (they fought often), Luci praised he and Desdemona for being so diligent in putting together the party and mentioned a few other employees who were being particularly hard working.

Then the moment came, the grand company trip, Luci took a breath and a sip of his water then began again in the same flat powerful tone he had before.

“On the matter of the company trip, I have thought long and hard about this, as I do every year. The employee who comes with me must contain a certain set of skills and have shown excellent work for as long as they have been with us. I want to reiterate that you are all model employees and are a credit to the company as I’m sure Mr Cassio can agree-”  
“A real credit” Michael echoed, completely disinterested, he never was too into these meetings, he was only there because he was the eldest son and the business would be left to him.

Luciano smiled and Alfio frowned, since when did Luci smile so genuinely at whole company briefings?  
Cassio caught his eye, clearly noticing the smile and mouthed ‘beats me’ at the Omega.

“Yes, a real credit, the employee I’ve chosen to take this year is Adreana Desdemona-”

Alfio could have thrown up. Desdemona flushed bright red in her seat and the employees began to whisper loudly amongst each other interrupting Luciano’s announcement.

Alfio felt humiliated, it was obvious now to everyone, he’d been replaced. Michael looking at him questioningly, his warm eyes reflecting pity.

He didn’t even need to look at Lodovico and his gang to know they were highly amused by the entire situation. Luciano didn’t even look at him, he shushed the whispers and went on, praising Desdemona, saying how she’d be a fine asset to the company one day and how she’d been such an excellent intern.’

It wasn’t just the embarrassment, he felt angry too.  
He’d worked hard for this company, for Luciano and now some stupid intern who’d not been there three months was taking from him what was rightfully his? He wanted to plan something big, he wanted to pen an elaborate murder plot in which Luciano Othello throttles Adreana Desdemona in their marriage bed.

The meeting concluded and Michael grabbed his wrist before he could run away to sulk  
“Alfio?”

“What?” Alfio snapped. He wasn’t in the mood to have polite conversation. He was enraged.

“Come now old friend, do not hiss at me, I want to talk to you. Come to my office with me?” Michael whispered softly, careful the employees buzzing around them didn’t hear.

Alfio searched for Luciano with his eyes but couldn’t see him, he must have taken off with that brat.

Lodovico picked that exact moment to strike, he sidled up to the two of them a predatory look fixed in his eyes “Mr. Cassio, Alfio. What a fine day it is today, is it not?” he snarked looking pleased with himself.

A thunderous expression crossed Michael’s face and Alfio fleetingly wondered if the Alpha would take a swing at Lodovico.

“Are you not needed with Mercutio cleaning the bathrooms?” Alfio shot back half-heartedly, usually he’d be on his A game, but the announcement had taken it out of him.

Lodovico looked offended but quickly struck back, leaning in closer to the Omega “I see you have moved on to another well placed Alpha, it will not be long before you lose your harlots robes- “  
Lodovico moved even closer, his rancid breath hitting Alfio’s cheek “- although, it is a shame. I quite liked you in them”

Michael growled, low and authoritative. “Remove yourself from his person Lodovico, or I shall fire you where you stand. How dare you- “  
Alfio cut him off, the reality of the situation hit him full force, Luciano had chosen Desdemona. It was over. He had lost his place and it was his fault, all he could do now was give in.  
“Peace Mr. Cassio. Tis no matter.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, he had never seen Alfio so passive, usually the fiery Omega wouldn’t hesitate to rip an ignorant Alpha a new asshole.

Even Lodovico looked shocked, he gaped at the blank looking face before him and looked between Alfio standing quiet and confused Michael Cassio.

“Alfio. He has so blatantly disrespected you! Surely you will allow me to discipline him!” Michael said forcefully.

Alfio smile a small smile and shook his head, nothing made sense anymore.  
Who could he ever be without Luciano? Luciano was the light, the sun, he was the kindness that was so well hidden in Alfio’s personality, Luciano had encouraged him to break free from the confines of his traditional family and he had done so with the assurance that he would always have Luciano, as a friend, as a confidant. Yet now it seemed that he did not have that. 

He resolved to return to his family’s original plan for him. Marriage into the elite, he thought Emilia and Roderigo may resist his decision at first, but they would round to it and as for Luciano, he had his perfect Omega now, he would surely not care.

“Signior Lodovico, I accept your criticism and resolve to become a respectable Omega” he said gently, softly, just like he’d been taught.

Lodovico made a choked sound “You mock?! You must mock?! Have you forgotten who you are?” he squawked, almost hysterical.

Alfio sighed, just wanting to get through the rest of the day so he could organise his return to traditional society, he would claim temporary insanity, or a rebellious phase, he was sure they’d welcome him.  
“No, I have forgotten who I must be. Mr Cassio, may I return to work?”

Michael looked as if he wanted to grab Alfio by the shoulders and shake him but Alfio knew he could not do so in a work environment.

“I suppose if you must. But this conversation isn’t over Alfio. Lodovico, my father will be hearing of this incident regardless of Mr. Iago’s statement, it violates company policy on hate speech” He replied stubbornly, Alfio counted his blessings, glad that Michael had let him slip away.

Alfio returned to the office quickly, avoiding he whispers he heard on his way. He already knew that they thought him a loose Omega, it just hurt all the more now that he did not have the Alpha he was willing to be loose for. 

When he got there was greeted with Desdemona and Luciano sat on his desk laughing, Desdemona’s dark hair cascaded down her back and her eyes twinkled in the midday sun, Alfio’s heart clenched in his chest painfully, but he ignored it.

“Alfio Iago, come here, come talk with us!” Luciano bellowed, merry and happy as usual.

Alfio forced himself to maintain composure, he must get back to his traditional behaviours, no one would want him for a mate otherwise.  
“I have work to do Mr. Othello. Adreana is much more capable of entertaining you than I” he replied blandly.

Luciano got up from the desk, looking at him in befuddlement “Alfie?” 

And God if the omega couldn’t imagine those big brown eyes of Luci’s widening in confusion.  
Alfio faltered in his movements, the nickname warming him all over. “I-uh I apologise Sir. I am exceptionally busy. I can leave you and Miss Desdemona to your conversation if you’d prefer it. In fact, I was supposed to see Mr Hamlet about a matter regarding…well something, so I shall go now-” he rambled, moving to leave as quickly as he could.  
He needed to get out. He would break.

He needed to be away from this addiction of his, this addiction named Luciano Othello.

“What is the matter Alfio? What has gotten into you?” Luciano probed, blocking his exit with his besuited form.

Alfio avoided his eyes and looked at his thick black curls instead, he’d always thought about running his hands through those curls, they looked so soft.

“Sir. I must go” his voice was timid and small, he sounded nothing like himself.

Silence settled between them for a few moments before Luciano released a breathy ‘okay’ and Alfio side stepped him to leave.

Alfio was a coward when it really came down to it, he exited the office and just went home. He switched his phone off so that he would not have to face Luciano nor Michael, he simply wanted to exist with no extreme emotions coursing through him. He curled up with his cat on the sofa, a classical record playing soothingly in the background. He knew he’d have to face up to things sooner or later, organise a meeting with his family spout some rubbish about how he’d changed, he’d have to keep his distance from Luciano, maybe offer him an explanation when he was sure his emotions could be kept in check, but he couldn’t keep working for Luciano, no he’d have to quit, as soon as he was engaged he would quit maybe even earlier if he could manage it.

But for now, just for now, he would allow himself to wallow, he would cry and scream and shout his frustration away and he could accept. He would accept that he had been stupid to defy his parents pre-set destiny for him, especially for a man such as Luci, Luci was all that was good and by extension, too good for him. There was not many Alphas who would tolerate a sour mate and Alfio had always been sour.


End file.
